Kanji & Bill O Reilly
by Monochrome Hovea ESQ
Summary: kanji and bill o reilly go on an adventure of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my firest story that will have multiple chapters so please enjoy!

chapter 1

* * *

so one day kanji was all like "man", "im tired and bored" he sais. but then somebody knocked on the door and was like "hey open this door?" so he opened the doro and it was buill o reily on the carpet! so he was like "man" again and bill o reily was like "get in the car man" so he did and but kanji was was like "hey man im not gay so dont suck my dsick okay" and bill o reliy was like "fuckin thing sucks" he said puonding at the car. then they they got in the car vrooom but then there was a thump and they got out the car and chie was crushed under the car and bleeding and stuff and bill was like "oh man my tires gone flat!" and hi mom. but kanji was like "no wait i have an idea i can fix this" and then he turned into a tire! he replaced the flat tired with himself and they sped off again, leaving chie in the dust. so bill turned on his radio and some awesome jams (thomas' song!) when the find themselves in the desert where they meet a snake wait no they dont thats dumb they decide to turn around anf go to spavce instead the moon and stuff and teddies there and hes like "hey guys" and bill o reilyy is like "what the hell is this" and kanjis like "dide i got no idea". so kanji punches him out and loots his body which is filled with ice cream and ponies. so bill o reilly got on an pomy and rode a pretty rainbow back to earth cuz it was hard to breathe on the moon. kanji also goes back to eather, on a giant bowl of deeeelicious ice cream. YUM but when they got back the world was ruled by evil bad people and so bill o realy and kanji were like "dude we gotta save the world but ice cream first" and bill o reily and kanji had ice cream together and stuff. kanji's not gay. after they ate ice creamu (in a straight way) they ride their ponis and ice cream to the evil bad place and yukiko was there but didnt do a damn thing and nobody ever saw her again. yosuke also showed op this time with an awesome anime in his hand and a moustache too. awesome and he and kanji and bill o reily all went to get tattoos on their foreheads but the evil bad men stoped them cause theyre evil and bad and stuff and the evil bad man in the middle took his his mask and gasp! and they fought and then in the middle of the time they were fighteing funky sturdent showes up and punches all the bad guys and asks them trivia questions. they get all the questions and then all of the bad guys, they die. yes, all of them. kanji isnt gay but bill o reily is and he started to take out his boombox and play some phat beats and yosuke breakdanced with his moustache. but disaster struck and the music stopped and the ghost of chiae was like "im gonna kill you for killin me" but then they all tell her to go away because nobody likes her and so she does and the disaster was over. bill o reily he did stuff while kanji sat down ate a sandwich yum yukiko shows up and does nothing again yosuke dies and they take his awesome anime and they bury him somewhere and on his tombstone it says had an anime on it that was awesome but they took it. fox comes and barks "bark bark" and bill o reily is like "fuck" and knaji is like "the evil bad men are still alive somehow!" and bill o reily is like "double fuck" so they go back to ajerbajer the desert and funky students on the pyramid and he fires fireworks and everyones like "yay funky strident" but then adachi shows up for some dumb reason no one cares about him and hes jealous so he gets himself a pimpin car and rides off into the sunset with fox "bark bark" he says. kanji was like "funky student sing us a song" so he did and put it on itunes. bill o reily was rich so he bought it for kanji and kanji was happy but he wasnt gay. yosukes ghost walks up behind janki and says "its ok to be gay" and kanji says "i boutgh that on oitunes too" and yosukes ghost gives a thumbs up and fades away into the night. fuckin student cries. yukiko still doesnt do anything BUT JUTS THEN dojima shows up too and he s like "wheres" and he goes off to look for. kanji helps dojima and also salutes him and funkin stufent cries agin but this time bill o reily slaps him ands says "no" so funky stufnet does not cry anymore. dojima leaves. they soon realise they were not tin the desert, but rather an insane asylum wait no no no the wild wild west, they even had cowboy hats and stuff! except for dojima cuz he left.

* * *

to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter takes a diff. ange cuz it shows the prespextives of the main charactes! enjou! ! : )

chapter 2

* * *

[9:37:27 PM] bill o reilly: kanji and i are in the wild west

[9:37:37 PM] bill o reilly: and they meat a hrose horse

[9:37:49 PM] kanji: i like horses but im not gay

[9:38:06 PM] kanji: i like cowpokes too but again, like i said, im not gay

[9:38:48 PM] bill o reilly: funkey student is here right

[9:39:28 PM] bill o reilly: yeah funkey student he turns the horse into a funkmobile with his funky riddle poewrs

[9:39:40 PM] kanji: lets get down and subsequently get fukney with funk student

[9:40:07 PM] bill o reilly: i am in the process of funking with funkey student

[9:40:16 PM] kanji: woah dude thats gross

[9:40:44 PM] bill o reilly: fuckin thing does NOT suck

[9:41:09 PM] kanji: are we in the no spin zone

[9:41:50 PM] bill o reilly: so flunky student and and i and you and me go on the fuckmobile and also yes

[9:41:54 PM] bill o reilly: i mean funkmobile

[9:42:04 PM] bill o reilly: sorry that was

[9:42:07 PM] bill o reilly: that was vulgar

[9:42:12 PM] kanji: im ok with this

[9:42:13 PM] kanji: but im not gay.

[9:43:30 PM] kanji: Personal life

O'Reilly married Maureen E. McPhilmy, a public relations executive. They met in 19

[9:43:57 PM] kanji: 92

[9:44:16 PM] bill o reilly: o reilly (I) shares this with the two and they are are very impress.

[9:44:37 PM] kanji: yea boi 1992 REPRESENTIN

[9:45:13 PM] bill o reilly: funny student agrees

[9:45:30 PM] kanji: sued Bill O'Reilly for sexual harassment on October 13, 2004

[9:45:48 PM] bill o reilly: oh yeah i remember that

[9:45:52 PM] bill o reilly: ahahahaha

[9:46:00 PM] kanji: those were good time

[9:47:07 PM] bill o reilly: so we (kaji and funkye and i) are stuck in the desert in the funkmobile, because we spend lots of time talking about cool things like

[9:47:19 PM] bill o reilly: ice cream.

[9:47:46 PM] bill o reilly: but we are really hungry cuz were in the desert and we want ice cream.

[9:47:54 PM] bill o reilly: : (

[9:48:05 PM] kanji: funkmobile? i thot you said falafel

[9:48:15 PM] bill o reilly: ahahahahahaha

[9:48:22 PM] kanji: heehehehehehehehsnhnsn

[9:48:28 PM] bill o reilly: snicker

[9:48:36 PM] kanji: i could go for snick bar

[9:49:06 PM] bill o reilly: funky pulls one out of his afro'

[9:49:23 PM] kanji: fufney yor afro is made of wonderful thing

[9:49:37 PM] kanji: but im not gay ok

[9:50:04 PM] bill o reilly: we know canji its ok

[9:50:08 PM] bill o reilly: enjoy your snicker

[9:50:38 PM] kanji: -is injoying skincer bar0-

[9:50:42 PM] bill o reilly: i prefer my reccess puffs

[9:51:00 PM] kanji: candy for brekfass?

[9:51:03 PM] bill o reilly: (they're like candy for breakfass)

[9:51:10 PM] bill o reilly: funkey has that shit too

[9:51:18 PM] bill o reilly: thanks fuckey

[9:51:21 PM] bill o reilly: mmmmm

[9:51:24 PM] kanji: YOUR WELCOME he say

[9:52:36 PM] bill o reilly: the recess poofs let us fly away from the desert and away from the funkeymobile cuz we can't take that with us : (

[9:52:46 PM] bill o reilly: is too heavey

[9:53:13 PM] kanji: i can get my pursona to do heavy liftnig

[9:53:54 PM] kanji: but it is to late now or isi t

[9:54:29 PM] bill o reilly: no no no

[9:54:32 PM] bill o reilly: ok uh

[9:54:41 PM] bill o reilly: the recess poofs DONT fly us away

[9:54:42 PM] bill o reilly: ok

[9:54:51 PM] bill o reilly: and uh

[9:54:51 PM] kanji: enstrad we eat them for brekfass

[9:55:01 PM] bill o reilly: we still in the funkybill

[9:55:13 PM] kanji: ha ha that is fun!ny

[9:55:45 PM] kanji: ok so i just gonan call ov ermy persnoa ok hang on

[9:56:02 PM] kanji: beep beep bee pbeep i call on my sell fone

[9:56:21 PM] kanji: hello com over

[9:56:30 PM] kanji: he say OKAY

[9:56:38 PM] bill o reilly: me too but my prosona is funeky stufnet ! ! !

[9:56:42 PM] kanji: now we wati

[9:56:53 PM] kanji: ...

[9:56:58 PM] kanji: ok he is here

[9:57:07 PM] kanji: what do i do again he says

[9:57:30 PM] bill o reilly: use fatl end

[9:57:40 PM] kanji: use fat end i say, he does it

[9:57:46 PM] kanji: look at him, hes doing it

[9:58:13 PM] bill o reilly: oh no hes too strong and he broke the fuckmobile

[9:58:19 PM] bill o reilly: (sorry)

[9:58:33 PM] kanji: he sais sorry.

[9:58:40 PM] kanji: "sorry"

[9:58:45 PM] kanji: he says

[9:59:02 PM] bill o reilly: funkey says its ok cause that was an obsletee funkey.

[9:59:42 PM] kanji: "oh ok" he say an leave

[9:59:46 PM] bill o reilly: he says we don't need it cuz we can make a howse out of sand and live there and eat sand cakes

[10:00:02 PM] bill o reilly: bye prosona

[10:00:04 PM] kanji: snad cake?

[10:00:13 PM] kanji: omg

[10:00:26 PM] bill o reilly: yeah but i told him thats a dumb idea

[10:00:36 PM] bill o reilly: so instead we go back to the moon.

[10:00:48 PM] kanji: and eat mmoon CAKEs

[10:00:52 PM] kanji: skkkkkk

[10:01:03 PM] bill o reilly: mooncakes are better i think.

[10:01:14 PM] kanji: i likse them

[10:01:20 PM] kanji: hwere is tedd

[10:01:20 PM] kanji: ie

[10:02:04 PM] bill o reilly: teddie is me best friend we go out to bowl on wensdays

[10:02:23 PM] bill o reilly: even tho we cut him open but it's ok cause he can put himself together again

[10:02:35 PM] kanji: im gelus i want to hang out with ted and eat topsicle

[10:03:18 PM] bill o reilly: we eat topsciles till we get scick

[10:03:30 PM] bill o reilly: and he lets me stroke his soft fur but not in a gay way.

[10:03:45 PM] kanji: he lets me do it in a gay way even tho im not gay

[10:04:01 PM] kanji: hes just neic like that!

[10:04:20 PM] bill o reilly: hey were is flunky

[10:04:33 PM] kanji: hes danceng

[10:04:53 PM] bill o reilly: oh

[10:05:03 PM] bill o reilly: hey flunkey lets all dance together

[10:05:17 PM] kanji: i break dance

[10:05:29 PM] bill o reilly: look its dojma

[10:05:44 PM] bill o reilly: hey dojima did you find

[10:05:54 PM] kanji: "FUF" he says

[10:06:04 PM] bill o reilly: maybe we cun get him to dance with us

[10:06:22 PM] kanji: yes letas find everybody and dans

[10:06:28 PM] kanji: dans together

[10:07:27 PM] bill o reilly: i call fox and he agreed but when i ask adchai he punch me in the face!

[10:07:49 PM] kanji: FUCK that gjuy is JERK

[10:08:05 PM] bill o reilly: FUCKIN GUY SUCKS

[10:08:30 PM] kanji: chie is dead but she says ok

[10:08:39 PM] bill o reilly: yoske can't come cuz hes dead though

[10:08:51 PM] bill o reilly: ykikio agrees to do nothing sum more

[10:09:11 PM] kanji: rises all like shjdfsdfjkjdfs ok

[10:10:10 PM] bill o reilly: niato canat come cause dojimas still looking for and sh need to help

[10:10:33 PM] kanji: shes a girl?

[10:10:44 PM] bill o reilly: ops!

[10:11:12 PM] bill o reilly: oh mna shes gon punch me in face like adaci

[10:11:33 PM] kanji: dont worry you can just hide in the fridge

[10:11:40 PM] kanji: i do that alot

[10:12:05 PM] bill o reilly: fox is bringing another fridge so its ok

[10:12:32 PM] kanji: hooray fox lets get fox a pressie

[10:12:36 PM] kanji: (present)

[10:12:58 PM] bill o reilly: yaaaaaay

[10:13:12 PM] bill o reilly: hey everyone we're gon make fox a present

[10:13:27 PM] kanji: i got these DOGGEY TREETS

[10:13:35 PM] kanji: tm

[10:14:09 PM] bill o reilly: he aint no dog!

[10:14:15 PM] bill o reilly: we need fox treets.

[10:14:23 PM] bill o reilly: let's make a fox cake

[10:14:24 PM] kanji: where we get those?

[10:14:32 PM] bill o reilly: funkey!

[10:14:44 PM] bill o reilly: funkyh pulls some treats out of his afro.

[10:14:51 PM] bill o reilly: we will mix these in the ckae

[10:14:58 PM] kanji: can i hav one

[10:15:22 PM] bill o reilly: you can't or else you turn into fox just like fox!

[10:15:29 PM] kanji: : (

[10:15:40 PM] bill o reilly: it ok we have knaji treats too

[10:15:46 PM] bill o reilly: aka iced cream

[10:15:57 PM] kanji: icey creem? yayaya

[10:17:21 PM] bill o reilly: klanji does a super cool dance move

[10:17:27 PM] bill o reilly: in the giant iced cream

[10:17:46 PM] kanji: yea

[10:17:46 PM] bill o reilly: because there are giant mounds of iced cream

[10:17:50 PM] bill o reilly: on the moon

[10:18:01 PM] kanji: and theres happie doggies everywhere

[10:18:06 PM] kanji: and rainboes!

[10:19:16 PM] bill o reilly: wonder when they will arive for our dance party!

[10:19:25 PM] bill o reilly: i finished the fox cake and everything!

[10:19:35 PM] kanji: THIS IS amazing I WANT TO BE HERE ALL THE TIME

[10:19:59 PM] bill o reilly: says everyone when they come here

[10:20:30 PM] bill o reilly: and we all do cool break daces to a rap remix of thomads song

[10:21:05 PM] kanji: im excite

[10:21:25 PM] bill o reilly: foxx does a triple alleyoopspin into all of our hearts

[10:21:58 PM] kanji: 5/5 stars would ewatch again.

[10:22:16 PM] bill o reilly: 10/10, 100/100 says all the reviewers

[10:23:06 PM] bill o reilly: evryone gets jealous and tries to do ask good but not suceed.

[10:23:29 PM] kanji: thats because fxo is level 99 and that is highest lvell

[10:23:52 PM] bill o reilly: fox has fusd all the highest pronas

[10:24:07 PM] kanji: he made SATAN

[10:24:20 PM] kanji: he welcomed SATAN into his haert

[10:24:23 PM] bill o reilly: (funky satan)

[10:24:42 PM] bill o reilly: (of the riddle arcna)

[10:25:17 PM] kanji: (weak to dieing)

[10:25:25 PM] bill o reilly: (aka NOTHING)

[10:25:33 PM] bill o reilly: (cause he's tha BEST)

[10:25:48 PM] kanji: (yeah)

[10:25:53 PM] bill o reilly: (mhmm)

[10:26:27 PM] bill o reilly: finky pulls out two more boomboxes and he speeds up the song!

[10:26:34 PM] kanji: unce unce unce unce

[10:26:50 PM] bill o reilly: this is a challenge fer fox cuz he never breakdanced to that song before.

[10:27:01 PM] kanji: but he dose it

[10:27:10 PM] kanji: get 5 star rating on boombox

[10:27:15 PM] bill o reilly: and he does

[10:27:19 PM] kanji: thats what he does

[10:27:21 PM] bill o reilly: and everyone celebrates

[10:27:29 PM] bill o reilly: except ... ! !

[10:27:34 PM] kanji: !

[10:27:42 PM] bill o reilly: aDachi cums and gets really mad!

[10:27:54 PM] bill o reilly: he wants to be as gud as fox in breakdancing.

[10:28:03 PM] bill o reilly: but he is no where near as good.

[10:28:08 PM] kanji: its ok i teach him

[10:28:13 PM] kanji: in not-gay way

[10:28:50 PM] bill o reilly: adachi punches kanji in the face but in a loving wya.

[10:29:08 PM] bill o reilly: (BUT NOT IN A GAY WAY OKAY)

[10:29:31 PM] kanji: thank sadache

[10:30:44 PM] bill o reilly: sadachi says yes

[10:31:57 PM] bill o reilly: so you and him train for 5 minutes

[10:32:00 PM] bill o reilly: dance train

[10:32:12 PM] kanji: he leanrs the basixx

[10:32:18 PM] bill o reilly: and since your so good you get almost as good as fux

[10:32:50 PM] kanji: yes

[10:32:55 PM] kanji: im good at dans

[10:33:08 PM] bill o reilly: adcai doesnt get it though

[10:33:21 PM] bill o reilly: so this is when i come in and teach him hwo to headspin

[10:33:45 PM] bill o reilly: and he says alright and challenged foz to a dance contest

[10:33:52 PM] bill o reilly: funkey brings in steros!

[10:34:00 PM] bill o reilly: the biggest challegne!

[10:34:18 PM] bill o reilly: everything is tens

[10:34:30 PM] bill o reilly: adcahi and fox are head to head

[10:34:40 PM] kanji: who do i root for?/

[10:35:05 PM] bill o reilly: i dont no!

[10:35:16 PM] bill o reilly: i no want to choose sides.

[10:35:36 PM] bill o reilly: but it trins out in the end that fox wins.

[10:35:46 PM] bill o reilly: but eh says good game to acahi

[10:35:56 PM] bill o reilly: and offers him a friendship

[10:36:25 PM] kanji: frenship gets you free healing in televison

[10:36:32 PM] bill o reilly: and adachi is so touched they agree to become dance btothers cause adachis so good (but not as good as fox)

[10:36:43 PM] bill o reilly: and he gets free healint intv too

[10:37:49 PM] bill o reilly: funkey chie ykio deadyouske and we are all touched as well

[10:37:59 PM] kanji: and they dansed

[10:38:07 PM] bill o reilly: fox gives us all free healing until forever!

[10:38:28 PM] bill o reilly: we play the best remiz of thomad song

[10:38:45 PM] kanji: yayay

[10:39:29 PM] bill o reilly: but we look around

[10:40:04 PM] bill o reilly: and dojma comes back

[10:40:10 PM] bill o reilly: and he says that he found...!

[10:40:21 PM] bill o reilly: and thats we were now.

[10:40:33 PM] kanji: TO BE CONTINUES

* * *

to be continues as knaji said!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FINALLY! THE END OF KANJI AND BILLO ADVENTure!**

* * *

kanji: GRATE when do we begin

bill o reilly: so we were on the moon

bill o reilly: then dojma comes and said he found...!

kanji: HE did!

kanji: wahnt is itttk

bill o reilly: he founds the pizza

kanji: ok

kanji: what knind of pizza pie?

bill o reilly: there is CHEESE and PEPPERONES.

kanji: wow billorei lly you kniow everything?

bill o reilly: yes i am pizza expert

kanji: TAHT IS AMAZE!

bill o reilly: dojma's happy! he searched for long time. since chapter 1

kanji: that is a along time, we have benn friends for a long aetime

bill o reilly: it's extra large for all of us to shar

bill o reilly: yum yum

kanji: funeky kid studenst gets dippgin sosses out of his affro

kanji: 4 xtra flavors

bill o reilly: wow his afro made of magical thingse!

bill o reilly: pizzas too big! can't finish! here you go kanj have my slice

kanji: WHY TANK YOU bil

kanji: yausjm i eat dde slice

bill o reilly: wow the moon so nice at this hour

kanji: funky safro is the moon!

bill o reilly: dojie brought cake for desser too! no thanks dojima i had too much pizzaz

kanji: i et the dake anwyas because i love cakme!

bill o reilly: oh kanji you so kind

bill o reilly: this is best party of all times!

bill o reilly: only thing missing is thomad

kanji: thoamad is over in distance and he shoutt "DID SOMeBODuy SAY TOHMADS!"

kanji: we asre sruprise!sd

bill o reilly: : )

bill o reilly: he sing his signature song!

kanji: yayayayayayyaya

bill o reilly: holy cow! sheppird too!

kanji: whatwhat awhat what!

kanji: i love sheopperd! but i am not gayu

bill o reilly: dont worry we know kani

bill o reilly: but sheppird brought noremandy and crew!

kanji: 

bill o reilly: york and zatch run in too!

bill o reilly: thomad mustve brought them

kanji: osah yes it i s really is th bestt party !`

bill o reilly: the gang all here

bill o reilly: stars form consellationz! in the shape of party hatz!

kanji: we join hands and being to sing oand danced

bill o reilly: groo pug

bill o reilly: pug runs in does the funky chicken

kanji: fox joins pug

bill o reilly: sorry i speechless of how much fun i having

bill o reilly: we party till morning!

kanji: that okay i thought you passe out!

bill o reilly: no worry i here by the punch bowl

bill o reilly: york tells me about fun stories

bill o reilly: sheppird and i hula hoops

kanji: me and joker from the famosue nromandy krew spin each otherr around like bess frens in flowery field

bill o reilly: we are bess frens, all of us

bill o reilly: dead yousuke and his moustache come back hand me the remote to the sweet stereo system

bill o reilly: i crank it up 2 200%

kanji: thanks edead yosku.

kanji: we cman now partee at 200% like billmo just sayd

bill o reilly: "thanx" he sez. he wink. youske true frend

kanji: i giv e him the besst high five it is so best it bering him bakc to life.

bill o reilly: when i said he said "thanx" i meant he sez "no problem"

bill o reilly: srry i get confused cause i have so much fun

kanji: it is...ok

bill o reilly: kangee do we have friend we froget to invite?

kanji: we invitne my ssecon dbest friend ryan davis from giantbob dot ocm!

bill o reilly: hooray! he dans

bill o reilly: we all dans

kanji: we do special dance wherf we miove arms up and down

bill o reilly: adachee sais "sweet moves kanj."

bill o reilly: chie still dead, yukik there but do nothin

kanji: adacihi complement mee! he has become better pesron.

kanji: he use d to be jerk ! dont tell him i sauy that

bill o reilly: yee i thinx frum fox he become better person. thank fox

kanji: fox put on sugnglass. he is coo l

bill o reilly: he sure is

bill o reilly: does fox releese movie soon?

kanji: i ask jhim that in his dog languag

kanji: he sy s "yes woof"

bill o reilly: can wait

bill o reilly: will be box offix hit

kanji: im exitced too

bill o reilly: this was great party friend, thank for happening

kanji: yes i am happy foreves now!

bill o reilly: me 2

bill o reilly: i never say "FUCKIN THING SUCKS" again

kanji: i pujt my hand on your should er ans say "that is good thing"

bill o reilly: glad we went on this adventure

bill o reilly: aaaah ha ha ha ha ha

bill o reilly: (pug does backflip)

kanji: thats was beautjmsful

bill o reilly: good.

bill o reilly: THE ENDS

kanji: HAPPY END

bill o reilly: HOORAY

kanji: yaya

* * *

**END! rip story**


End file.
